


When Worlds Collide

by Chris_Clevenger



Category: DC Comics, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breach Invasion, DC universe - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Clevenger/pseuds/Chris_Clevenger
Summary: Heroes from both universes are forced to join forces to save the world and maybe for some of them to find a way home. Some, some might stay.Yellow Box: Oh why did you not tell the readers all about me? You know I am why they came to read this... well at least Lady Deadpool!! Now all you fanboy and girls out there make sure to not google Wanda Wilson, she's only the top cosplay outfit.. probably of all time. Ok, ok I'll leave you be, enjoy this story, there is much more to come!





	1. Chapter 1

Someplace outside of Prague, capital city of the Czech Republic; 1 am  
"Well this has been a bust," Bruce said as they walked down the street together to get to Nat's car.

"Are you saying you don't like spending time with me, Bruce?" the lovely redhead asked with a smirk on her face as she teased him. 

"You know that’s Hardly true, the fact is you know that I do, enjoy spending time with you." he admitted with a half shrug. 

"I do." she said with her own flirty smile right back at him. 

"Damn Nat, you keep that up and you may not like what happens," he warned her as he opened the door for her.

"Maybe you have not figured it out yet Bruce, But I am getting just what I want," she told him with a sly smile.

"And that’s not a smart move, on your part Nat, I'm dangerous." He added as he closed her door for her and walked around to get in. 

“And I am driving why,” she asked already knowing just enjoying the banter they had going on. 

“Road Rage!” he grunted

"So back to a safe house for a few hours of sleep and then back on the job tomorrow," she said in a wistful tone knowing that it was never a wise move to push the "Hulk" into talks he was not offering himself.

"Your job. I'm just here to kill time and keep you safe, not that you need me, but never hurts to have a monster in your corner." he joked and she hated that joke. She hated how he thought of himself as that monster. She knew full well that he wasn't and had a lot more control than he let onto.

"Stop saying that," she said as she drove at high speeds down small streets. "you have never been a monster," she added with an angry tone of her own. That he just shrugged at. 

"Can't help it, Nat, I have been hunted by the Army, SHIELD, and other outfits since I become what I am." He admitted and looked out the window at the city as they drove.

*^&^*

The once again and off again Hero Taskmaster stood on the roof of an AIM Lab build.

"Sorry guys, but you stepped over the line and someone is paying more this time." he joked as he did the perfect flip bypassing all the alarm lasers. "Damn, I'm good," he said to himself as he grinned and looked around the lab. "There you are," he said as he hit a few keys on the computer and inserted a flash drive with a program that would melt the whole mainframe leaving nothing but a pool of goo when it was done. "And now AIM has no more Gama weapons... and I'll never understand why they did in the first place." He shook his head as he started to make his exit. 

As soon as the computer started melting an AIM agent looked up and started to freak out. "Crap! This can't be good!" the Aim Agent hissed as he hit the alarm. Knowing something was wrong.  
In three other labs, Agents freaked out. And in one, the control computer that melted started a chain reaction that soon the heroes would learn about. Gamma Bombs are not a joke.  
The explosions that followed were not anything Taskmaster had ever seen, and he never forgets anything. So this was a new one on him and he was not happy about that.

"Damn!" as he said that he rolled under a wall as it fell at him. "This is not in the plan," he said as he kicked a door knocking it from its hinges, so he could keep moving.  
And that was when the strange flash hit him and once the flash was gone so was Taskmaster.

*^&^*

Nat had little time to react to the explosions or the strange flash that seemed to aim right at them. She tried her best to avoid it, but it came right at them, but before she knew it both Bruce and her covered their faces as it hit them. 

*^&^*

A woman watched as the car vanished in the flash of light. "Cool!" She said as she leaped at the Flash. This time it seemed to be to be running from her, but she got it. And it took her too.

Yellow Box: What the hell is that? And why are you chasing it!

"Ohh this reminds me of three-day old chimichangas." she said as she felt queasy but still on her feet as she came out of the portal. 

Yellow Box: Well just jumped into an interdimensional portal. What did you expect to happen?

"Now you tell me," she said and then stopped and looked around. "We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." Wanda Wilson said and started her walk heading, to National City.

*^&^*

"Supergirl," Winn said over the comms.

"Yes Winn," she said

"We have some odd energy readings coming from just north of us," Winn said

"Define odd and I'll be there in a moment," she said as she floated down to help a ten-year-old get her kitten out of a tree. "Here you go sweetie," she said to the girl. 

"Thank you Supergirl!" the girl yelled as she ran back into her apartment building with her cat. 

"Ok Winn, where am I going now?" she asked as she streaked across the skyline of southern California.

*^&^*

Bruce felt the car twist and crack. That and knowing as Bruce Banner he could not help Nat made him angry and just as he heard her scream. The car twisted then at once it burst outward as Hulk tucked and rolled holding Nat close to his chest. 

She knew Hulk was pissed wanting to help her so she pressed herself to his chest and tucked her head down.

"Rrroooaaaaarrrrrrr!" Hulk yelled as he hit the ground and rolled right to his feet ready for anything. 

"Oh God," Nat whispered as she felt like her head would pop. 

Before he could look down at his friend he saw what looked like a blue and red streak flying fast through the sky. It took everything in him to not leap into the sky to meet what was coming head on. But Nat was looking bad. Hulk never runs, but he does know that fighting with his friend in his arms would not be good for her. So he leaped into the sky the other way. 

*^&^*

"Did you hear that!" Supergirl asked Winn as she flew at the small explosion, and then what she felt sounded like a dragon from that film Winn made her watch a few weeks back.

"That was loud Kara, be careful," Winn said

And what she saw next made her stop dead in the sky. "A big green man just leaped into the sky... I think that was almost a mile jump," she said in awe.  
"A mile long jump...how?" And what was he?!" Winn was freaking out. "Shi... we have two more anomalies! All within three miles of the city limits!" Now he was in full-on freak out mode. "I'll call Alex; we need..."

"Don't call her. She's on a date, I got this!" she hissed at Winn trying her best to let Alex have some Maggie time.

"Ok," he said. "Are you chasing the big green man or you going to check out the others?" he asked her.

"He's gone... And I think he is very fast on the ground too. Wow." she said and looked around on the ground, seeing the ripped in half sports car. "Winn what's an Enzo Ferrari?" she asked as she floated down checking out the car. 

"Never heard of that... I'll google it," he said. "No hits, odd..maybe it's a kit car." he guessed.

*^&^*

Tony Masters let out a deep breath as he stood up and looked around. "That sucked" he removed his face mask and took a deep breath as he knelt down to catch his breath.  
So he did not see as Supergirl flew down at him. "Are you ok?" She asked

"Not really, I feel like my insides are burning." He gasped not worried at who she was. 

"Winn, I need a med team where I am," she said

"On the way, how bad is it?" he asked

"Not sure. He looks intact, but not feeling too well," she said as she walked over to him and moved his head to look him in the eyes. "Can you hear me? What's your name?" she asked.

Well, lucky day! She doesn't know who I am, so might not go to jail tonight after all. He thought as he looked up at the hero. Wow, she's pretty and young. "Name's Tony Masters," he said as he looked at her. "You are?" he added the question.

This earned a strange look from her. "Winn, he might need a lot of help. He doesn't know who I am," she said and looked back at him. "Ok Tony, my team will be here soon to help you." She said

"Avengers, what south?" he asked

"Avengers? What's that some kind of sports team?" she asked "No, the DEO will be here soon." she said.

"Ok, then," he said as he sat down and took stock of what he had on him. Not a weapon on him. Oh, sure he could fight and never really needed any weapons. But he always had some kind of back up on him. But since he was not feeling.. he stopped his train of thought from the bad memories. 

"So you never said who you. Are," he said

"Supergirl," she said hoping he might remember who she was not. Because everyone knew who she or her cousin was. Everyone.

"Sorry never heard of you. Are you new to the superhero gig?" he asked

This earned him a confused blink or two. "No, been at it for a few years now.. been on TV quite a few times here in National City," she said

"National City? Where am I?" he asked

Supergirl was saved from more odd questions as Agents showed up to help him.

*^&^*

Wanda looked around as she walked into National City. "So this is National City. Odd." She admitted as she walked along. Strangely no one seemed to notice her or care she was in a costume. "Where are my fans?" She asked 

Yellow Box: Guess not around here, National City is the home of Supergirl. Guess you crossed over into the DC universe.

Lady Deadpool stopped as she read her yellow box. "DC. You mean them two-bit hacks? Come on: 'Batman and Robin' that was just a bad movie." she said

Yellow Box: I'm not the one who jumped into the flash of light, what do you expect to happen?

Wanda just sighed as she pulled her hood off and let her long blond hair fall down. "Damn, I'm now I'm bored." She hissed and looked around hoping for something to perk some interest to her. "Catco? That has to be the biggest pet store I've ever seen." She said as she walked at Catco.

*^&^*

"Ok, Winn there is nothing here at this third site," Supergirl said

"Ok, come on back in," he said

"Ok, I guess I should check out Tony," she said

A Few minutes later Supergirl comes walking into the Med bay to find Alex looking over Tony. "How's he doing?" she asked

"Peak physical condition. I already had to push out a few of the other Agents for his own safety, I think Agent Vasquez was really going to crawl into his sick bay bed with him." Alex said and looked at her sister. "If I wasn't gay I might have thought the same thing." She joked.

"He is... very hunky," she admitted as she looked over at the sleeping Tony Masters. "What do we know about him?" she asked

"Well for one he's not an alien or anything like that, but he's not a plain old normal human... he's got a lot of markers in common with Mr. Allen, so that means he's a Metahuman," she said and looked back at him. "But only just," she added

"Is he bad?" Supergirl asked knowing other than those friends from the other Earth she has never meet a good Metahuman, yet.

"My guess he's just like anyone else... trust him till you find a reason not to trust him," Alex said with a shrug.

"Might wish to rethink that, Miss," Tony said scaring both sisters since they had not seen him come over near them. "Hello ladies, I guess the cats out of the bag, are you going to be arresting me now?" he asked

"Why would we?" Supergirl asked

"Well for starters I'm not human and I know how these top secret groups work," he said

"Well, that's not how the DEO works," Alex said as she walked over to him and checked his breathing. "Guess what ever it was has passed now." She said to them both. "But maybe you should rest, just in case," she added.

"Ok, I can do as the doctor says. One of you mind telling me about where I am... and I don't mean the DEO, but that would be nice seeing I have never heard of it and I do a ton of work for the government in black ops," he said as he sat down and watched them both.

"You still don't know where you are?" Kara asked as walked over to him and looked down at him.

"Well other than being with two very lovely ladies I can't say I know how I got here all that well, you see I was on mission in at Prague, that's the capital city of the Czech Republic," he said

"I'm aware." Kara said with a smirk "of the capital of the Czech Republic."

"Ok, so not everything here is different." he said with his own smirk.  
If Alex didn't know better she would guess Kara was flirting with Tony. She knew he was flirting with her. "So Mister Master you are saying you come from some other Earth?" she asked.

"It would seem likely and sadly not my first go at it." he admitted.

"Oh?" Alex asked

"Yes a few years back some weird stuff went down and I ended up off on some other world where the Skrulls had won and took over the Earth, I was there with a few of the Avengers and X-men we managed to get out before anything bad could happen," he said

"Skrull? Never heard of them." Alex admitted

"I guess not all races are called the same in each world or timeline, but they are a green skinned humanoid race of shapeshifters. Mostly set on conquering the known worlds, we won, but it was a costly war," he said

At hearing his description of the Skrull both sisters looked at each other. "Do they have mind powers?" Kara asked  
"Not as in a racial kind that I know of," he said as J'onn walked into the room.

"So how's our guest?" he asked

"Well he's doing fine but he's not from this earth," Alex said

"Oh, he from Mister Allen's home world?" he asked, "Do you know of the Flash?"

"Can't say I have, what team he with?" Tony asked

"No clue, from my best guess he's his own team in Central City." J'onn said

"Never heard of the place, so I guess not," Tony said and looked up at J'onn sharply. "So a mind reader," he said to them. "Did you get what you're looking for?" He asked already knowing.

"No, you managed to control what I see and get to know, a very nice talent you have," J'onn said as he looked at the man before him.

"As your people will tell you I'm a Metahuman, my gift is a simple one but very useful one Photographic reflexes and memory." he said, "I do a lot of studying and fighting." He added with a smirk.

*^&^*

Wanda walked right into the Catco building and looked around. "Wow this place is nice," she said mostly to herself. 

"It sure is." A male voice spoke from behind her.

Wanda turned to find a very nice looking black male. "Well hello sexy!" she said and smiled at him.

"Hello to you too." He said clearly taken aback by her bluntness. 

"So James Olsen what do you do here?" she asked with a grin.

"How'd..? oh my badge, you quick, miss?" he asked

"Wanda Wilson, some call me Lady Deadpool, but you sexy can call me anything you want." She purred the last bit as she pressed herself into him.

James was clearly clueless what to do with the blond bombshell whom had no problems pressing her body into his. Well, that is right up till his mind click with what she just said. "Lady Deadpool?" he asked

"Yes my sexy man, I am a hero... well most of the time," she said as she kissed his cheek and earned a blush from him. "Damn black men can blush... I love it...and want more!" she said clearly enjoying teasing him and wanting more.

Yellow Box: As you can guess Wanda is rarely able to control herself around 'Hunky' men. 

"James, is this what I pay you for?" Kat asked as she walked up to them.

"No, miss Grant.. this is Wanda she's a friend." James who is normally a smooth and ready to roll was clearly flustered by the blond by him.

"Yes, I can tell she's a friend with how her hand seems to be working their way down your pants," Kat said in a snide tone.

At hearing this James looked down and gasped and pulled back from Wanda whom just smirked.

"Fine" Wanda said and looked over at Kat. "Now, you know I hear good things about this place, like how a hero could get her start at fame with a good word from you," she said with her own smirk.

"A hero could do well, yes," Kat said slowly as she eyed the woman before her. "Are you a hero?" she asked

"Wanda Wilson, Lady Deadpool, the Merc with a mouth! And would you like to see how I can use my mouth?" she asked as she licked her lips clearly telling Kat that she had no problem going anyway she pleased to feel good.

Only barely thrown by the blunt innuendo. "Well Wanda, we should go to my office and talk... And James calls Kara and have her meet us," she said as she took Wanda's arm and led her to the elevator.

James blinked a few times and quickly got what was said and not said. Kat used Kara's right name. She always calls her Kiera or some other butchered form of her name. But this time she used her name. A big hint that it wasn't Kara she wanted. He nodded. "Yes Ms. Grant," he said and quickly walked away to make the call only to find that his cell was gone.

*^&^*

Waking up under a tree in the woods was not something Natasha was used to, but not shocked at finding. She sat up and looked around to get her bearings and spotted Bruce as he walked over to her.  
"You're awake." He said as he handed her some clothing, a new coat, and a gray hoodie. 

She quickly slipped the hoodie on and pulled the coat on. "Yes, just a few moments ago, do you know where we are?" she asked

"Cally, but not on our world, the nearby city is called National City," he said as he sat down next to her. "We're stranded and alone, Nat." He said in a rather calm tone. 

"Why you sound happy about this?" she asked him.

"Well a few reasons I guess, one no one here is afraid of my other self, yet. Two I am with you and therefore I know we'll make it," he said with a smile at her.

She could not help but blush at how nice that sounded. "We'll need to check and see if we are truly in the clear on 'No one knowing or fearing' you Brice, there could be a Hulk here too, but unlikely," she admits.

"I know," he said as he looked at her and smiled. "So my best guess we're about five miles from the city, care for a walk my lady?" he joked.

"I'd love to kind sir." she smiled right back at him.

*^&^*

"Supergirl?!" Winn said over her mic.

"Yes?" she said as she backed up a step leaving Tony to talk with Alex.

"James called and said some random 'Hero' showed up at Catco and she is now with Kat in her office, Kat asked James to call 'Kara' and he said you'd know what that means," Winn said

"Oh no, Kat's worried that this woman is not a hero. Dammit, why do all my friends have to be so brave?" She hissed

"It might be that being around you makes people want to do better," Tony said as if he heard the whole conversion. She looked over at him and he grinned at her. "Hell I barely know you Supergirl and I want to impress you," he added with a smile.

"Damn if I wasn't gay I would so be about him, Tony, you sure that you don't have some kind of pheromone-like powers kicking?" Alex asked

"Hardly, no I am just very skilled at talking and I read people very well," he admitted as he stood up. "So Supergirl if you think you have a 'New' not 'hero' at this Catco, guess I'll be going with, I might know them, and maybe I can help." He said 

"How much did you hear Tony?" Kara asked

"Plenty, really I don't have super hearing or anything, just very good at listening, it's a skill most people overlook," he said.

"Great, so your coming, Alex?" Kara asked

"Is that rhetorical, yes I'm coming!" Alex said as she checked her gun.

"I guess if the DEO would be so kind to give me back my gear it might be of more help," Tony said with a grin.

"Not happening lover boy, I like you and all but can't say I trust you just yet," Alex admitted.

"That's fair and I don't need the toys anyway," he said and walked with Alex.

*^&^*

"So this is the city," Nat said as she walked with Bruce into party story looking to see where they were and get some supplies. 

"Yes, I guess it is," Bruce said as he picked up the Catco paper and read the headlines. "Umm saw her before." He showed Nat the photo of 'Supergirl' on the cover of the paper. "She was coming at us before I took off." He admitted. 

"Well if it's true she is one of the good guys, but we both know that news and heroes are not always the same page." she was talking about how so many papers said he was a monster and should be killed before he could kill people.

"True," he said and looked around and watched as someone bought some milk. "looks like our money will work." he said as he turned to Nat so no one would hear what he said.

"Good, I hate having to steal, but I need some food or I'll pass out again." she admits.

"I would not allow you to be harmed," he said as he grabbed four subs of the shelf and two bottles of water. He had no clue about the brands of water here, so just grabbed two. The subs looked normal to him Ham and cheese. He then went to the counter with the food and drinks and the paper.  
Afterward, they walked down the street. "Where to now?" he asked 

"I'm thinking we go there." Nat points at a large building where Supergirl was flying at. "She might be of help to us," she said.

*^&^*

Yellow Box: Things are about to get real!

Wanda grins as she read the box and looked at Kat before her. "Oh looks like we have a guest," she said as she waved at Supergirl floating outside

Kat looked to Supergirl and then back at Wanda. "So if you're a good girl then you'll have nothing to fear," Kat said

"Fear?" Wanda said and looked away from Supergirl to watch Kat. "Sweetheart I don't fear anyone. Want to see a fun trick?" she asked and did not wait for an answer as she leaped to her feet and ran at Supergirl

Yellow Box: Wanda what the hell are you doing?! She is flying you'll just fall!

Supergirl did not realize what was going on till Lady Deadpool was flying out of the window at her. "What the..." she got out as she tried to fight back but was too shocked to stop Wanda as she felt the blasts of bullets hitting her chest.

"Bulletproof umm, well hope you can live with taking fifty story drop!" Wanda giggled as she kept hitting Supergirl as she rode her down. 

Kara let out a scream of fear as they fell and was about to hit the ground hard. She did not know if she could live after that kind of fall. But as they were falling a roar came out of nowhere.

"Deadpool!" Hulk yelled as he grabbed them both before hitting the ground and leaped into the air holding both stunned women. 

Landing nearly five city blocks away. He let them down and looked down at Deadpool, rather Lady Deadpool. And roared at her. And she flinched back from him. Crazy not stupid. 

"Shit!" Wanda rolled back. "Ok, I give, sorry!" She tossed her arms up and dropped her guns.

"Well looks like one thing is always the same with all the Deadpools, none want to see a pissed off Hulk," Nat says as she faded into sight behind Hulk.

Supergirl sat up a bit stunned and in shock looking up at the huge green man before her. "Wow you are a big man," she said and earned a giggle from Wanda. "I did not forget how you shoot me," she said as she looked at Wanda.

"Yes well, bigger problems here, Hulk!" Wanda said.

"Hardly Wanda." Nat said, "He is in control now." 

Supergirl looked at the big man to see a redheaded woman step between them looking at them as if she was challenging them to go through her to get to the big man behind her. 

Before Supergirl could say anything black van screeched into the back alley and DEO agents leaped out of them rushing to flank the big green man.

Hulk looked at the Van and could only see man and guns aimed at him.

"No!" Nat grabbed him before he could leap to attack. "We need to know if they are friendly," she said

To Kara, it was shocking how such a small woman could stop such a huge man with just a simple touch. But she could tell he was listening to her. She leaped before them. "Stop, stand down they are with me," she yelled at the agents who all did as ordered.

Alex walked over to look at the new comers. "Ok Supergirl, care to tell us what's going on?" she asked

Supergirl looked from Alex to the newcomers. "I don't know," she whispered

"I can explain," Nat said as she looked around. "But we need to get away so my friend can change back. Oh and grab her before she does anything stupid, again." 

The DEO agents could tell this redhead woman was used to snapping out orders. They looked from Nat to Alex nodded. "Agreed," she looked back as three men grabbed Wanda and cuffed her. 

"Oh boy, I love bondage, do you all have safe words?" Wanda asked with a huge grin on her face. Clearly not bothered by being cuffed or by being taken to the vans. 

Alex shook her head and looked back to the redhead. "Natasha Romanoff, call me Nat, my friends do," she says and holds out her hand to Alex, who takes it with a smile.

"Agent Alex Danvers." she said as she shook hands with her.

"Hulk," He said and offered a fist-bump and got one from Supergirl and a giggle.

"You saved my life, Hulk I owe you one," she told him

"No worries little lady," Hulk said and Nat smiled.

"Ok let's get out of here, I'm not a fan of having my face all over the papers." she said and walked to the vans with Alex. "I'll sit with Hulk." she said to Alex who just nodded.

*^&^*

 

At the DEO Hulk felt calm and relaxed as he sat next to Nat. "We trust them?" he asked her as she put her hand on his arm and nodded. "Good," he blinked and then let out a breath as his body seemed to shrink and in a few blinks of the eyes a much smaller man, Bruce Banner sat next to Nat looking very tired.

"Come here, Bruce," she said as she pulled him into her arms allowing him to fall asleep. She looked at Wanda who said nothing but smiled at them.

In the front, Alex looked over at Tony as he drove the van with ease. "So you drive and know the streets with ease?" she asked him.

"I watched as we came here, yes and I did read the map," he said as he held up his cell showing a GPS app on it. "I don't need it, but it's nice to know I'm not losing my touch." He added with a grin.

Back at the DEO...

Wanda looked around as she walked with everyone. She did not mind she was in cuffs knowing that she could free herself without a thought, helped that. Her guards seemed to know how to deal with very tough opponents so a fight would not be a great or fun thing for her, but again she was not worried.

Yellow Box: And why are you not worried?

Wanda: I know these are the good guys so they play by the rules.

Yellow Box: Oh is that what the CIA does is it? I thought they made the rules up as they went.

Wanda: We'll see.

Tony stepped before Wanda and smiled. "Lady Deadpool, always a pleasure." He said with a smirk.

"Tony Masters or shall I say, Taskmaster." Wanda gave him her own smirk know just who he was.

Tony just smiled and nodded at her. "Agent Danvers, you might want to keep an eye on this one." He said

"Oh?" Alex looked over at him and Wanda.

"She's the one who leaped out a window at my sister, don't expect I forgot that." Alex hard eyes landed on Wanda who just shrugged at her.

"I want to see what would happen first, us dying or her getting that I couldn't kill her with my normal guns. No green ammo."

Yellow Box: No, no keep quiet! Don't piss her off... oh shit...

Before Wanda knew what hit her she was on her back with Alex hitting her, hard and fast.

"Alex!" Kara yelled and rushed over to stop her sister from killing the crazy woman who was not even putting up a fight.

Wanda looked up at Alex on top of her as she took a breath and looked down at her. "Umm foreplay, now can we kiss?" Wanda mocked her.

Yellow Box: Dear Lord, do you want to die?

Alex was about to hit her again as Kara pulled her off. And to everyone from this Earth's shock as Wanda sat up and her face healed, right before their very eyes. In a blink of an eye, she looked as if nothing happened to her.

"I can take a licking and keep on... no wait I want to get licked now!" Wanda joked as she grinned at everyone. "Come one someone here wants me and I am soooooooo horny!" she gave a fake moan and giggled as everyone stepped back away from her but Tony.

"Sorry love I don't find crazy all that sexy," Tony said as he hit her hard and fast knocking her right out. 

Alex blinked and looked at Tony. "What.." she stopped and looked around at everyone. 

"Lady Deadpool can heal from just about anything, I have heard speculation of that someone once cut her head off and it grew back," Tony said as he stepped back to allow the Agents take her away. "So cuffs not helpful she can break her own wrist and slip free." He said

"Put her in the airtight cage we use on the bad aliens," Alex said

Tony turned to look at the room holding Black Widow and Hulk. "They are good guys, she is what you would call a super spy, no powers but ten times more deadly than anyone I know with powers. Him, he's the Hulk..." Tony stops and looked at the Agents around him and landed on Kara. "Only Supergirl would stand a chance in a fight, and I would not put bets on it."

"I am stronger than I look," she said with an air of ego showing.

"No doubts about that love, but you have never fought someone that keeps getting stronger the madder you make him, So my best advice is not to piss him off," he said

Kara nodded and smiled at him. "I had no plans on that, he did save my life after all," she said and walked into the room with Nat and Bruce. They had no cuffs or no locked door holding them in. 

"Is he ok?" Kara asked as she walked over. 

Natasha looked up at Kara and smiled at her. "He's fine," she said as she ran her fingers lightly through his hair.

"You and him?" Kara asked as she watched what looked like something between lovers.

"No, he won't," she said in a soft tone. "too afraid of hurting me," she looked up and made eye contact with Kara and Kara felt that what Tony had said about her was very accurate about her. "funny he's afraid of hurting me, me a former assassin who has killed so many that she can't remember, but he's afraid of hurting me," she said and then stopped and looked down as she realized she said too much. "You're too easy to talk to Supergirl," she said 

"I'm a friend, and I for one don't judge people by their pasts, from what I have been told you're one of the good guys," Kara said 

J'onn walked into the room. "Hello, I Hank Henshaw Director of the DEO." He said to Nat who just smiled at him.

"What would you like from me Director?" she asked and never once removed her hands from the man sleeping on her lap.

Kara got the feeling that if anyone attacked her or went for Bruce Natasha would be on them before they could blink.

"The DEO does not deal with Metas or Spies, so you're not under arrest or anything like that Ms. Romanova, you're outside of our wheelhouse and frankly I did not see you doing anything wrong, but I do think we could help you find a way home," he said

"We'll do anything you ask Director," she said in a soft tone.

J'onn got a very good read on Romanova and she was clearly used to following orders and she worked very well with them, rules given to her. He also noted she had a deep feeling for the man in her lap. So he just smiled at her. "Good, I am glad to hear that Agent Romanova, welcome to the DEO.," he said and walked out of the room.

"He just gave you a job," Kara blinked a bit then looked at the woman before her. "I guess he really liked you," she added with a smile at the lovely redhead.

"I guess," Nat said and looked down at her lap. 

*^&^*

"So, is she as crazy as she seems?" Alex asked J'onn as the stood out of Wanda's room. 

"Crazy is not the half of it, but highly skilled and very much... sex motivated," J'onn said a bit confused at the end as he blushed at the thoughts running through her head. "Alex you best watch her, she is thinking a lot about how you hit her... and it turns her on," he added and looked away.

A deep blush crossed her face at hearing that. "No worries about that I already have Maggie," Alex said mostly to cover how much the idea of turning on a psycho was a thrill for her. Not that she planned on trying anything with her, but damn.

"If you two are done talking about me, I'd like to come out and play," Wanda said as she pressed herself to the mirror and looked right at where they were standing. Almost as if she knew they were there. 

"Do you think she can hear us?" Alex asked

"No, she just knows we are here... no clue as to how." J'onn said

Snap!

Both turn and look at Wanda as she snapped her wrist to slip out of her cuffs.

"Oh god, that had to hurt," Alex said

Wanda just gave a slight wince at the pain and held her hand up before her face watched as her hand healed. "If someone doesn't come in here and play I'll start getting bored and you never want me bored," she threatened them as she started slipping out of her skintight suit.

Alex's eye grew large as she took in all the scars that covered the woman's body.

"Old wounds, before she had her healing powers I would guess," J'onn said as he watched the strip tease. "All that pink flesh... creepy." he said and looked at Alex. "I'm sure you humans find it appealing but I am nowhere near that." he teased

Kara walked over to her sister and J'onn and stopped right away as she seen Wanda dancing around in her cell in the buff. "Wow, now that's a sight I can't unsee!" she hissed and turned away.

"Oh the blond is back, send her in here... I'm sure I could rock her world!" Wanda giggled as she yelled at them.

"Oh, that might be fun to see." Alex teased her sister. "I mean it's not like you're seeing anyone." she knew her sister had a thing for Lena but never told her.

Kara's mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words to reply with at her sister. But the idea of going into the room did hold some appeal only if it was a green eyed beauty and not the blond crazy. 

J'onn just laughed and shook his head. "Ladies, I have the DEO to run." He said as he walked into the room with Wanda.

"Ms. Wilson, could you please stop for a moment," he said and she stopped before him and put her hands on her hips, giving the ladies a full show of her very firm body. 

Yellow Box: You know the man before you is not a human, and find the pink skin to be disgusting. 

"Good, now I know you're a Merc so I want to hire you." J'onn said and heard from the hallway two gasps and seen a confused face on the woman before him. "You might be stuck here for quite some time so might as well work, right?" He asked her

"Sure... but you know I'm a few fries short of a happy meal right?" she asked him.

"I have seen and I can read it in your mind. But I also know your skills are quite useful and with the right motivation I feel you could help my new team." He said

"Team," Wanda looks at the mirror and smiled thinking of a blond (Kara) or the redhead (Alex) under her squirming and maybe even moaning. At that thought, J'onn just raised an eyebrow and Wanda giggled and nodded her head. "Ok, I can play well with others, there is a lot of hot people who might even play with me too." She said

"Oh, Rao help us now!" Kara said and looked at her sister who had a strange look on her face. 

"This will be... interesting," Alex said and turned away.

*^&^*

Bruce woke up to find Nat lying with him in a cot and her firmly wrapped around him holding him tightly. He noted that they both were still clothed and had a sheet over them. He listened to her breathing and relaxed so not to wake her.

"You feel ok?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, just a bit groggy and rather starved," he said as he sat up and leaned in and kissed her cheek. "What did I miss?" he asked

A blush spread Nat's face as she felt the kiss on her cheek. She blinked and looked up at him. He was his normal self, but she felt he had this power about him. She loved it. She knew she loved him and has for quite some time. But he has never kissed her in such a soft way before. He had always treated her with respect and caring. But always at arm's length from him. But this felt like more to her. "I.. guess we joined the DEO." she said hoping he did not hear her breath catch.

"Ok, so we work here now... I guess that's a good way to find our way home." He said as he looked around the room. "I also hope they pay well, I would hate to live in a room like this for too long.... but I'll admit having you here in the mornings might make it worth it." He said as he looked at the wall away from her. 

At that, she felt her whole world seemed to do a flip on her. She blinked at his back and could not help it. She reached out and ran her hand a long his back. He didn't pull away so she moved up behind him and lay her head on his back as she hugged him. 

A knock at the door brought them out of the daze and Bruce stood up. "Yes?" he said

Tony stepped into the room and smiled at them. "Hello Avengers, I am here to ask you to join us in the main room," he said.

Now since Stark had always made sure everyone knew the faces of all the foes they fought Bruce knew who this was before him. "Hello Taskmaster, or shall I call you Tony?" he asked

"Tony is fine and seeing we're both stuck here for however long that may be I say we try and get along," Tony said

"Agreed, why because you never been that bad of a guy, just always looking for a fight," Bruce said with a smile as he walked up to a shocked Tony. "But remember if you piss me off you won't like me, or be able to copy my moves," he warned him and then he looked back at Nat as she got off the cot. "Same goes for her if you look at her in the wrong way." 

"I can take care of myself Bruce." she said as she came up to stand next to him. 

"I know, sorry," Bruce said and looked away.

"Not that ever plan on piss you two off, I am just happy to know we can work together," Tony said

"They asked you to join them as well," Bruce said

"Yes," Tony said as he walked out of the room. "Follow me and let's go see what our new team will be doing here." 

Natasha walked by Bruce's side into the control room and looked to the left and right watching the faces as they passed. She could see Agent Danvers and Supergirl. Then her eyes landed on Wanda who was sitting at one of the desks flirting with a nerdy looking man who seemed to be very confused with all the attention he was getting from her. 

Winn could not help but blush as Wanda pressed into his space and ran her hands along his arm and back.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh god, I was hoping you would say that... no one here wants to play with me." Wanda's voice dripped sex appeal and need. And at hearing it Winn nearly stopped breathing.

"Back up!" Kara said as she pulled Wanda away from Winn. "Stop being mean to him!" Kara said

"Oh I wasn't being mean I do find nerd loving to be some fun loving! If it wasn't for them I would be where I am today." she joked

Yellow Box: Oh yes Thank you to all the Nerds who have wet dreams about a crazy girl with big guns... And you all know what I mean.

"She's fine... I mean she wasn't bothering me." Winn said as he tried to get breathing again.

"She was just messing with you Winn, don't mind her," Kara said trying to soothe her friend.

"C.Blocking is more like it, but fine." Wanda joked and turned to watch as Natasha and Bruce walked over to them.

"She looks so normal without the mask," Bruce said

"Thanks, I guess," Wanda said 

"She's still crazy and not to be trusted," Nat said

"Now that is what I expected," Wanda said with a smile and wink at Nat. "So you coming to my room to play later tonight?" she teased the redhead.

"Never going to happen," Nat said

"One can dream, but I will admit I have a lot more dreams in this world... you know what I mean Supergirl!" She asked as she patted her butt.

"Stop that!" Kara said as she spun around to look at the crazy woman. 

J'onn cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Ok I am pleased that you're all here and we are able to speak, Winn if you don't mind," he said

"Yes, sir, so since we got the strange readings with the breaches I have been running tests and I have found some shocking news...." Win took a deep breath before going on. "There are more... lots more of them."

"Hold on, more breaches, like what we came though?" Nat asked

"Yes, by last count thirty-five of them and rising... " Winn said but was interrupted 

"Thirty-five events, so that means there could be others like us?" Bruce asked

"Yes, but the teams we sent out are not finding anyone... or anyone alive," Winn said a bit pale.

Bruce walked over to Winn and started talking all sorts of very advanced science with him. Now Winn is a smart guy, but nowhere near that level of smart so he was quickly lost by what Dr. Banner was going on about. 

"Bruce, buddy I understood about half of what you said and that's saying something. Slow down and let us normal folk in on the stuff in your head." Tony said

Bruce looked at Tony a bit taken aback. But then he remembers that this man could read anything and remember it. "Ok, so in short we need to change the tests to look for any type of radiation, and then see if you can track that. By my best guess, you could be able to track anyone who came through a breach by that radiation." He said 

Kara blinked at the man before her. Wow, he is smart. She wonders what Bruce and Lena could do together if they meet and then her eyes landed on Natasha and she could see a look of deep feelings there. She knew that she loved this man and would do anything for him. Kara understood the feeling. She felt that way about Lena. But never told her that. 

"So Winn, and Dr. Banner, you start the tracking of these Breachers and the rest of you gear up I am short staffed and that means it's all hands on deck." J'onn barked out his orders and everyone jumped to listen.  
Wanda standing next to Nat and Alex. "So I guess that means I am DEO now," she said with a shrug. 

"Join the club, but know I'll be watching you," Nat said and looked at Alex. "So, show me where the locker room is, so I can get into the outfit." She said to her.

"Locker rooms!" Wanda perked up. "Yes please!" she said in a very creepy tone.


	2. Recap part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Box: And here we are again, you're about to read some great stuff about Lady Deadpool and her new lover, well I still feel she's not much more than a Red shirt, but Wanda likes her and what can I say, I'm stuck here. Oh, their are other things going on... something about Hydra and dino like birds and some cool metal dogs.... I guess why would you want to listen to me telling you about it when you could just read it!

"Agent Vasquez," Wanda said as she raced over to her. "Wait up dammit!" she hissed at the Agent.

"Look, I don't know what game you're playing at..." before Vasquez could say more Wanda pressed her body into hers and was kissing her before she could say more she was kissing back.

"Umm that's what I'm playing at," Wanda said as she ran her hands along Vasquez's body. "I think me and you could be something more, yes?" she asked as she looked into the scarred woman's eyes. 

A little over three hours ago....

"Why'd I have to take her?" Agent Vasquez asked the other Agent.

"She's got powers, or skills one." the male Agent said with a shrug. "I'm just glad I'm not the one responsible for her." he joked.

"Gee thanks," Vasquez narrowed her eyes at him and he just smirked.

"So are we there yet?" Wanda asked as she looked into the Helio's cabin.

"No, we are not." Vasquez snapped at the cute blond. Damn, why did she have to be so cute?

"Fine," Wanda smirked and moved up to Vasquez. "So where are we going? Do I get to kill things?" She asked knowing she was pissing off the Agent. 

But before Vasquez could say more. "We have incoming!" he yelled as the helicopter shook. 

Wanda grabbed onto Vasquez as she tried to stable herself. "Well this can't be good," she said

"You think?" snapped Vasquez as she took stock of what was happening. "Set us down fast Agent Green!" Vasquez snapped out.

"On it!" he said

The next hit sent sparks and shrapnel into the cabin. Wanda did what she does by pure instinct and threw herself over Vasquez saving her life. But not so lucky for the male Agent who was cut to ribbons. "Ok, so it's time to bail," Wanda said in a calm tone as she pulled Vasquez up and went to the door. "Come on, there is no saving him, he's gone," she said.

Oddly once things got hard this Wanda seemed to become very useful and calm, sort-of-scary like.   
They bailed out of the Helio Vasquez was not hopeful but it seemed Wanda had done this a few times and took her into her arms as they leaped out of the Helio. Vasquez did not see much as her face was pressed into Wanda's chest. She hardly had time to enjoy the feeling before she felt the jerk and stop as they hit the ground. The shot helped slow their fall, but not designed for a low altitude jump. 

Vasquez looked around to signs of danger till she looked down at Wanda who was bleeding from the bones sticking from her legs. "Oh God!" She rushed to help the woman who just waved her off.

"No worries I have had this happen before." She hissed in pain as she sat down starting her legs out and both women watch in a sick horror as the bones and muscles snapped and moved back into place. 

Vasquez has been with the DEO for nearly five years now and this is the strangest thing she has ever seen. Oh sure Supergirl does stuff all the time, but this woman is human and has nothing super about her.   
She let out a deep hiss with her closed eyes Wanda could feel her legs working again... oh and all the pain. "I hate pain!" she hissed and grabbed the nearest thing to grip onto as she felt the pain. Vasquez just watched as Wanda took her hand and gripped it. Nothing too hard. She could see the woman was hurting.

"It'll be ok, but we need to keep an eye out, something attack us already," Vasquez said as she held onto Wanda's hand. 

Yellow Box: You know she has the hots for you, right? She so is hoping the fans are Shipping you and her right now.

For Wanda's part, she gasped in pain and looked down at the Agent's hand on her own. "I thank you," she said and let go as she stood up.

"Wow, you just had a bone sticking out of your legs," Vasquez said

"Yes, healing factor sucks at times and is great at others," Wanda said with a shrug as she pulled two hand guns out of nowhere. Vasquez was sure the woman had nothing on her... the damn skin tight suit showed off her body well but had no place to hide guns. So where did she find them? "here," Wanda said ass he gave Agent Vasquez a gun and two clips.

"Thanks," she said as she checked the gun and found it full and clear of anything that could jam it. 

"So, remind me coz I might not have been listening to what the boss was saying about this mission," Wanda said with a smirk.

"Yes, I knew you didn't listen, you snore by the way," Vasquez said with a smile as they walked into the woods. 

"I do not! I have you know I'm very lady like!" Wanda said and could not help from laughing at her own bullshit. "Ok, so maybe I am un-lady like from time to time," she added as they both laughed.

"So back to the mission, a breach was found here, and we are to find out what and if it's dangerous," Vasquez said as she looked around.

"My vote is they are not friendly, but hey I'm new to this world, maybe you all greet each this way all the time," Wanda said

"Nope, sorry to bust that idea, we don't greet like this... this is an attack an invite to war," Vasquez said

"Ok, so you and me versus whatever took down the copter," Wanda said as she looked down at her gun. "Six clips and two 9 miles this is going to be a fun night." 

Vasquez pulled Wanda back behind a tree as she heard foot steps.

"I see someone jump out." a male voice.

"Ya well they are most likely dead." a second male said

"We'll if they made it out, the hounds will find them." the first said

Vasquez could hear the men walked away. She looked at Wanda who was making goofy eyes at her. Like some star struck a child. "What's your problem?" she hissed in a whisper at Wanda   
"Oh you're just super sexy right now Agent Vasquez," Wanda said with a smile that seemed to make Vasquez blush herself. "Umm come to think about Vasquez, what do you know about 'Hounds'?" she asked

Vasquez blinked and then looked down as she realized that she was in Wanda's arms holding her like some, lover. "Hounds," she said and blinked as if trying to restart her brain. "I don't know, guess maybe they have dogs," she said

"Nope, those are not a dog. Well, no dog's I've seen before." Wanda said as she pushed Vasquez behind her and took aim at the two robot looking dogs before her. 

Vasquez was not used to someone placing herself before her. "What are you doing?" she hissed and took aim as well.

"I heal, you don't," Wanda said this as if was the only excuse that mattered. And it might have been what mattered to this odd woman. Vasquez thought.

Yellow Box: You're being awfully heroic, why? She is just an extra, Wanda. 

Now, normally Wanda reads her Yellow boxes and jokes with them. But this time it pissed her off. 

"You're not a RED SHIRT, Agent Vasquez," she said started shooting. Each shot hitting the mark she aimed for. Lady Deadpool is a great fighter, but a pissed off Wanda is on a whole new level of scary. She moved with the grace of a dancer as she flipped behind the two dogs and put to well-placed shots into the backs of their heads. 

"Oh," Vasquez said a bit shocked first by the anger in Wanda's voice and second at the sheer skills the woman had. Then she watched as Wanda looked over the bodies of the robot dogs. "What are you doing?" she asked as she walked over to her.

"Looking for anything that could be useful," Wanda said ass he grabbed a steel box that had wires coming out of it. "Do you think Winn can work his magic on this?" she asked Vasquez.

"That or I could," Vasquez said

"Oh right, you're smart too." Wanda's face shows the blush on her cheeks.

Yellow Box: Oh damn I forgot how much you dig the smart sexy ones... this might be bad for her after all. 

Vasquez did not know rather she was coming or going Wanda was blushing at her being smart. She didn't understand it. But did not hate seeing the sexy merc blush.  
She didn't get much time to think about this as they could hear boots running at them. "Time to go," Wanda said as the took Vasquez 's hand and they took off running into the woods away from the boots.

"You have a plan?" Vasquez asked

"Sure, find a better ground then take the fight to them," Wanda said as she made a leap over a small cliff. She turned back to see if Vasquez was coming only to find her skidded to a stop.

"Come on," Wanda said

"I can't make that jump," Vasquez said as she looked back to see if the boots were gaining.

Yellow Box: Run they are almost here and this is a bad place to fight, they'd have the advantage for sure. No, don't!

Wanda leaped back to Vasquez's side. 

"What are you doing, run!" Vasquez said.

"Not without you dammit, didn't you get it before, not a red shirt," Wanda said as she rushed into the woods back at the boots.

Yellow Box: You're going to get us killed!

"Wanda, look out!" Vasquez yelled as she followed behind her taking shots at the men as they aimed their guns at them. 

One of the two gunmen dropped as he was shot by Vasquez and when Wanda saw the other she lit him up with the rest of her clip. 

Back to the start... 

Vasquez went to move away from Wanda to get some space between them, she could not understand why this hero all so suddenly took a liking to her. "Look, I don't know what game you're playing at..." before Vasquez could say more Wanda pressed her body into hers and was kissing her before she could say more she was kissing back.

"Umm, that's what I'm playing at," Wanda said as she ran her hands along Vasquez's body. "I think me and you could be something more, yes?" she asked as she looked into the scarred woman's eyes.

"Yes," Vasquez heard herself say as she put her head on Wanda's shoulder. 

"Good, now one last question before we start," Wanda asked with a smile playing in her voice.

"Yes?" Vasquez asked

"What's your first name Agent Vasquez?"

Agent Vasquez just laughed and pushed in and kissed Wanda once more taking the hero's breath away. "Briana Vasquez," she said

*^&^*

Yellow Box: Ok so now what? She's not a red shirt! I get it, so talk to me.

Wanda didn't bother reading her yellow boxes as she held onto Briana and let her sleep in her arms as she looked at the other agent who all seemed to be in shock that she was holding the Agent like a lover. 

"You know guys I want some chimichangas!" Wanda said out of the blue spooking the Agents who were in the van with her. "Like I'm hungry now and my trigger finger gets itchy when I am hungry," She said with a dark grin.

Yellow Box: I guess being known as the crazy woman does help when you need take out in a hurry.

"Yes mama, on it." the male agent said as he made a turn.

"How long you guys worked for the DEO?" she asked as she played with Briana's hair as she slept in her arms. 

"A year, mama." the other male said without looking back at her. 

Yellow Box: Oh no this is going to hurt! Make sure to tuck and roll once the van flips!

Without a single thought about what she was doing Wanda had her sword in her hands and sliced the driver's head clean off his shoulders as she drove the blade into the other's chest. And that's when physics became a true bitch and the dead man's body jerked the wheel and the van hit a curb doing a flip. She quickly did a roll, all the while holding Briana to her chest as she took all the hits that would have killed a normal person. 

Wanda stood up and kicked the back door open and walked out of the van with her sword in one hand and Briana in the other. "Well that was fun," she said and kissed the sleeping agent's head. "Sweetie, I might have done something bad... but I think I was right," she said to the now waking agent.

"What you do?" she asked. 

"I think those were Hydra Agents, I have dealt with them a lot, so when I saw them doing that thing all low-level Hydra Agents do when they are about to do something bad, I took action." She admitted as she walked around to the cab of the van and reached into the dead man's coat and pulled out a Hydra medallion. "Yup low-level flunky," she added and tossed the trinket back at the body.

"Who and what is Hydra?" Agent Vasquez asked as she noticed that Wanda was carrying her like a lover and blushed. "Hold on, you killed them both as we were in the back of the van and held me as it rolled?!" she seemed a bit freaked out by the rolling bit.

"I know how to take a beating and keep on ticking, I am very hard to kill," Wanda said with a smirk. "Maybe later I'll let you try," Wanda joked

"That's not funny Wanda, you have been saving my life all night and here you still think I would want to harm you." Agent Vasquez said with a soft smile as she reached up and kissed Wanda. "I think maybe killing you softly but keeping you cumming all night long might be a fun thing to try," she added with an evil smirk.

"Agent Vasquez! I will hold you to that!" Wanda grinned as she helped her lover to her feet. "Now shall we go get us some food and maybe someplace to explore what you're offering!" Wanda Wilson said 

"Sure and we'll need a cell to call in backup... I have a bad feeling if they were all acting like DEO Agents we might be in a lot of trouble in the next few hours." Briana Vasquez said

"Umm," Wanda said as she looked around to see where they happened to be and spotted something she wanted and need, most of all... well other than some time to spend in Briana Vasquez's pants. No, but she wanted food and by the look of the place, she could get that easy!

*^&^*

Supergirl had no clue where all the bird like a monster came from but they were all over her biting and clawing at her. They did not seem to be hurting her, but they just never seem to stop attacking her. She didn't want to hurt them. 

"Auggg go away!" she yelled at them.

"Leave the pretty lady alone!" a loud slap sent shockwaves knocking all the little buggers away from her.   
Hulk stood there looking down at her. "Ok?" he asked and Kara could tell he had a hard time talking in the Hulk form. 

"Yes, thanks to you." she said with a smile at him.

He just nodded and looked to the sky seeing the more freaky looking monster come at them out of the woods. "Hulk Smash!" he yelled and leaped into the air at them.

"Supergirl," Winn said over the mic.

"Yes, Winn?" she said

"We lost contact with two teams; Agent Vasquez and Agent Green," he said

"Vasquez and Wanda are together and Taskmaster and Green, who can you send out to check on them?" she asked

"You, we're thin on help... it's all hands on deck." Winn said with a wince as he looked at his screen before him. "Shit, bad new and good, Kara, Vasquez, and Wanda are fine, but Reems is dead... and now we have a new group of players in town... Hydra," he said and looked up as he heard someone walking at him with a gun aimed at him. "Shit, shit! Hydra is in the control!" He said as he ducked under his desk looking for a way to get out of here.

"Winn" I'm on my way!" Kara looked over at Hulk fighting away with the monster. "Hulk! I need you!" she yelled and just like that he was leaping at her at a fast speed. "Hydra is at the Control! We need to get there and save Winn!" she told him as she flew up into the sky at speed.

*^&^*

Nat walked into the control room just in time to see someone aiming a gun at the IT boy... Winn. So she did what came naturally to her and dove over the desk and kicked the Hydra agent in the chest before dropping to the floor and sweeping his feet out from him and then a quick punch to the face, knocking him out. 

"Winn, are you ok?" she asked him and he jumped up and hugged her. 

"Oh god! thank you, thank you!" he said over and over into her neck as he held onto her for dear life. 

"Ok, calm down." she said in a soothing tone as he eyes traveled the room looking for other attackers.

*^&^*

"Wanda, what are you planning?" Briana Vasquez asked as she followed behind the hero, who seemed to be a woman on a mission. 

"I plan on eating a lot of chimichangas!" she said and reached back and grabbed onto Vasquez and pulled her into the restaurant.

"Wanda you know you're covered in blood and got swords on your back?" Briana Vasquez said with a smile. "The police will be called," she added

"Ya, so?" Wanda walked up to the counter. "Six orders of your best chicken chimichanga and two pitches of.... oh look at that!" Wanda cried like a child in a candy story. "Watermelon margarita!" she cooed and jumped up and down. 

"You know drinking on duty is bad, yes?" Briana said with a smile.

"Yes, we all can't be good guys, but wait I'm not a guy so I'm good." Wanda joked. "Two pitched of the watermelon!" she said and then dropped two fifties on the table before the cook. "Oh, and a clean shirt if you got one," she added with a grin.

A bit later Wanda and Briana sat with food before them and two pitchers. Wanda had on a skin tight shirt with the restaurant logo on it. "Food!" Wanda gave a cry of joy as she started eating.

"You know you sound like Supergirl when she sees food, she can put down a lot," Briana said and looked at Wanda again. "Where did you stash the swords?" she asked as she ate her own food.

"I have them on me still," Wanda said but Briana couldn't see them so she just gave Wanda a raised eyebrow. "I do, watch," she said and held out her arm to show Briana her charm bracelet. It had guns and swords all hanging from it. 

"Ok, so a bracelet, where are the real things?" Briana asked

"They are the real things, do you think all that ammo just comes from nowhere? Best Pym technologies could offer... not that they did, but I have it." She admitted.

"You shrank all your gear?" Briana said as she sat back looking at the charms.

"Yup in a way, I don't know all the details of how it works, I just know this little thingy has saved my cute ass a few times." she said and smiled at her.

"I have a plan then, but we need to go see someone I'm sure my ass will be fired after this, but it'll be worth it," Briana said

*^&^*

"Supergirl, change of plans, Control is infested, meet at our backup hideout," Winn said and pushed in the flash drive that he wrote. A super virus that killed every computer within the DEO network. "Well there goes a year of work and all of the DEO's files in one swift action Agent Romanova," Winn said as he looked at her. "I hope she got the message," he added 

"She's smart, she'll get it," Natasha said as she pulled Winn out of the control room and down the hall.

"How we getting out of here?" He asked

"Best just follow my lead and do as I say," she told him

"Are all redheads like you and Alex?" he asked with a frown. "What did I do to have two bossy women in my life," he whined. 

She just grinned at him and dragged him along. "We need more," she said as she kicked down a door that leads to a back storage room.

"Ok, so... no, you can't be... oh god Hydra's death might be better than this." he whined more.

*^&^*

"So sexy tell me about this plan?" Wanda asked as they walked down the street.

"Ok, so this tech you have came from the other earth, yes?" Briana Vasquez asked

"Yes, but some of this stuff is very... umm high tech? maybe that's the right words to cover it." Wanda said a bit confused by it.

"Good, if this is as good as I expect then maybe a friend of mine will be able to do something with it. But one thing, you have to keep this between us, no one can know I'm her friend," she said

"Ok, you know everyone thinks I'm crazy and no one listens to a word I say... that and why would I betray you?" she asked

"Good to know!" Briana pulled Wanda into a very hot kiss. "I listen to you," she said as she pulled back seeing a breathless look on Wanda's face. "And I guess this means we will be something then," she admitted.

"Yes..." Wanda gasped for air and nodded as she felt something for this Agent.

"Ok, we're here," Briana said

Wanda looked up to see a tall white building with a huge gold 'L' on it. "L-corp? what's that?" she asked

"A dear friend of mine owns the build and she can help us," Briana said as they walked into the front door and heard right over to the executive elevator. 

The guards looked up to watch them only till Briana put her hand on the reader and it went green.

"DNA scans, I'm on her friend's list." she admitted. 

Wanda was silent for once as she looked around at everything.

Yellow Box: You know your girlfriend here has been hiding this from her friends at the DEO. Bet this would be how a Ms. Luthor always seems to know what's happening in the DEO.

"Umm,"

"What was that Wanda?" Briana asked with worry in her voice.

"Just thinking, Hydra is fast, but not this fast... how long could they have been here, much more than two nights as to what the scans told us," Wanda said

"Ok, so you think they had someone here and when the newcomers came they pushed the plans up?" Briana asked

"Yes, that's what I think, I'll admit I'm not the spy like Nat or Tony for that matter, I'm just a Merc," she admitted in a rath calm tone that Briana found scarier coming from the normally crazy woman who leaped out of buildings just to see if it could kill her. 

A 'bing' announced that they arrived on the right floor. 

Lena Luthor stood there waiting for the door to open, and once she saw Briana she rushed over to them. "Are you ok?" the CEO asked in a worried tone as she looked at the DEO Agent.

"I'm fine, this is Wanda, she kept me alive and then some," Briana said with a smile as she looked at Lena.

"Oh, I heard how you were lost in action, everyone assumed you were dead." the CEO said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh lord, come here," Briana said and pulled Lena into her arms and hugged her. "I'm fine, I'm here." she cooed as she ran her hands along the CEO's back.

"If I was anyone else I'd say you had a girlfriend, but seeing I know you don't I'm guessing this is a very dear friend with maybe benefits," Wanda said with a huge grin and wink.

"Wanda, no you're far off, this is..." Briana stopped and looked down at Lena a moment as she pulled from the hug and looked at Wanda.

The green eyed CEO smiled at Wanda and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, thank you for saving my sister," she said 

"Sis... Oh now that is...clear as mud... you don't look alike at all." Wanda said as she let go of the hug and looked at Briana.

"We are foster sisters," Briana said and smiled. "She was placed with my family before the Luthors got their claws into her," she said and sounded bitter.

"Briana, we spoke of this he was my Dad," Lena said

"Yes, yes... I know this would be a great time to chat and all but I need your help.. the genius Lena Luthor to help save the day, can you do this for me?" she asked

"Anything you need and you know it," Lena said and looked at Wanda. "So you two are..."

"Sleeping together, hopefully soon!" Wanda said with a grin and watched as Briana turned nine shades of red. "But so far just the kissing and hugging and oh yes taking bullets for her... but I have to say my least fun part was the diving out of a helicopter and landing with no shoot. That kind of sucked." Wanda said with a wicked grin. 

"I see..." Lena blinked at the blond before her and turned to look at Briana who just nodded. "So you're what a Metahuman or what?"

"Does it matter?" Wanda asked as she held out a charm bracelet and a small silver clicker. "These two items are... well some fun little tech toys I picked up as a Merc, my girlfriend here thought you could copy them so we could use them to retake the DEO from Hydra," she said as if it was nothing at all.

"DEO, Hydra... what is Hydra?" Lena asked as she looked at the items in her hands and her eyes grew large. "Oh wow where did you get these?" 

"Are you sure she's a genius?" Wanda asked

"She is and more so, you just lay it on thick," Briana said with a giggle

"I guess," 

"I need to get to the labs with these... I can't say I can do it till I look more at them." she had this look in her eyes. 

"I saw that look before, in Wanda's eyes right before she got the food." Briana teased.

"I don't look like... well maybe a little." Wanda shrugged as they followed the CEO to the elevator once more. 

*^&^*

Kara turned watched at Hulk flew the sky like he could fly. "Wow, this is going to be hard to explain. Hulk I need you to wait on that roof over there... that or I need Bruce back," she said.

"Come with to roof," Hulk said as he leaped to the roof. 

Kara followed him and watched with wide eyes as he knelt down and quickly changed. "I need that bag," he asked

"Oh sure, here." she tossed him the bag that held his clothing in it.

"Thanks," he said and pulled on his shirt and looked at her. "Supergirl, I'm not going to run away, but please turn around so I can change," he said

"Oh sorry, it's just strange seeing you go from big and green to small and smart," she said and then turned around for him. "Sorry," she said

"No worried Kara, I am not mad just getting dressed as fast as I can... I want to make sure Nat is ok." He said

*^&^*


	3. Kat Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes look for their friends.  
> But they find a scared Kat Grant who has a history with Bruce Banner.....

Kara walked with Bruce into Catco. It was getting late in the evening so not many people were around to question who the man was with Kara as they walked. Not that she was worried she has come to know that Bruse is not just big and green he is quite smart. 

"So tell me about yourself, Bruce," Kara asked as they walked to the elevators.

"What you want to know, Kara?" he asked

"Well, how'd you meet Nat?" she asked

"Well, you see I am not the most well-loved hero where I come from, I have been hunted by just about everyone, she was one of the nicer people hunting me, she was working for SHIELD then, they felt I was a danger to the people and was looking to take me out of play," he said

"Oh Rao, that's bad, how did you become so close with her if that's how you meet?" she asked

"Well, for one, she was asked to get me and well she has this... force about her, you just don't say no to Nat, she can get what she wants, no matter how hard you try and stop it," he admitted and Kara giggled.

"You love her," she said and it wasn't a question she could hear it in how he spoke of her.

"I do, but it would be a bad thing for her," he said

"I don't understand, I thought you had become one of these Avengers and saved the world," she said

"I did and am, but you see I am never trusted by even my friends, I'm one bad day away from ending everything," he admitted with a sigh.

"Oh, the anger, I don't get that, you seem so calm now," she said

Bruse just chuckles at this and shook his head at her. "Kara, I'm always angry, always. I am always using tricks to keep myself from snapping," he said

"Oh," she said and looked at him and smiled. "Well, no matter what I'm with you and your welcome to trust me," she said and he smiled at her.

"I know," he said

Kara stopped walking and looked around. "Odd, it's very quiet, it's too quiet," she admitted and X-rayed around the room spotting three bodies lying behind some desks. "Oh no, something is here!" she said and looked back at Bruce with a worried look on her face. 

"Umm," he said and shook his head. "Wait here, I'll look around." He said and walked right at Kat's office.

"Bruce, no, Bruce!" she called after him as he went into the office and stopped as he seen a man holding Cat by the neck.

"You're too late, this building will be ours!" the man hissed at them.

"Nope," Bruce said and looked at the man before him. "Let her go," he said in a calm tone. 

"Who are you, to think you can make me do something?" the man said and Bruce just smiled as his eyes turned green.

"Who am I? I don't know what do you know about the Hulk?" he asked 

"On! Shit no!" the man now sew what was before him and knew he stood not a chance in hell fighting it and did the right thing. "Sorry!" He yelled as he pushed Kat away from him and ran to the window and jumped out.

Bruce just smirked and walked over to Kat. "You ok Ms?" he asked as he helped her to stand.

Kara was shocked at what she had seen and even more so when she watched Kat's face as she looked Bruce up and down.

"Thank you," Kat said blinking and look up at him.

"Kara, I don't see my friends here," he said as Kat clung to him as if she was on a sinking ship. 

"No, if they are here it's on the next floor down." She said as she grabbed Kat and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're ok!" she whispered as she held her boss.

"Kara!" Kat took a deep breath. "I saw how you fell before and was so worried!" Kat said as she hugged her friend. But her eyes kept lingering on Bruce. "Who is this man Kara?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Bruce Banner, he is a friend of mine... He's looking for his partner, she is with Winn, who said they'd be here." Kara said

"Bruce Banner, now that's a name I have not heard in years," Kat said and looked at him hard. "My god it's you!" she gasped

"Me?" he asked as he looked at her.

"You! I was there when the project blew up... I had this huge crush on you and you went and died." Kat said and blinked at him before blinking back tears.

"Ah, guess there was a Bruce Banner here," He said and frowned at Kat as if trying to solve a problem. 

"Ms. Grant this man, he's not from this world," Kara said trying to ease Kat into it and failed.

"I know that he can't be the same man as I seen before, he died nearly twenty years ago Kara, but he looks just like how I guessed he would after that time," she said and stepped closer to him. "Dr. Banner, right?" she asked in a soft tone.

Kara's eyes grew very large as she just guessed that Kat had a huge thing for Bruce and if a very deadly redhead was to see this she might be seeing Kat's last moments on Earth.

"Kat, he has a girlfriend." Kara urged in hopes that Kat would take a breath and calm down.

Kat stopped and looked back at Kara and blinked before turning back to Bruce. "I see," she said in defeat and went back to Kara. "I think we need to clean out my build," she said and looked at Kara and smiled.

"I'll help with that," he said and walked out of the room.

"Dammit Bruce don't go walking off like that, you're not big and green now!" Kara hissed and dragged Kat along with her.

"Kara, I'm always one step from him, he is here with me now," he said and looked around. "I also hear others near by," 

"Hail Hydra!" the men screamed as they rushed them.

Bruce just sighed and in a blink of an eye, Kara could see that Bruce was now green and three feet taller than he was before and getting bigger than before.

"Oh great, they had to piss him off! Miss Grant, we need to go and fast!" she said as she rushed Kat out of room and downstairs.

"Why we running?!" Kat asked as they stopped.

"Bruce is not in control at times like this, when he gets mad he turns into the Hulk, and that's not something we need to see... them poor Hydra agents won't know what hit them." she said.

"Hydra, as in World War 2, Hydra?" Kat asked

"I guess, they are not from this earth as well, but they are coming to take over here," Kara said as she stopped as Nat stood before her with a stun club at her neck.

"Kara?!" Nat said as she lowered her weapon and smiled at her.

"Hello, Nat, where is Winn?"

"Here!" Winn said as she came out from under a desk.

"Oh, joy we went from a hunk of a man with brains to this.... Kara, I feel I would rather watch the big green man upstairs." Kat said with a smile.

Nat eyed Kat a moment then turned to Kara. "Friend of yours?" she asked

"I'm her boss! And you are?"

"Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner's girlfriend among other things," Nat said with a smirk.

"You heard us talking?" Kara asked

"You left you comms on Kara," Winn said and Kara went nine shades of red.

Bang, Crash! Bang! They all looked at the window and could see men being tossed from the building.

They all looked at each other. "Guess he's cleaning the building for you Ms. Grant," Kara said and looked down at her feet.


End file.
